


My Sanctuary

by lick_j



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Very Overdue Belated Birthday Gift for my darling , MANY HAPPY RETURNS...GODS BLESS...I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! (^__^)></p>
    </blockquote>





	My Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artmetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/gifts).



> A Very Overdue Belated Birthday Gift for my darling , MANY HAPPY RETURNS...GODS BLESS...I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! (^__^)>

  


**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!!! I don't know what I just did...LOLOL XD 
> 
> IDK...serial killer vampire anything Cas with his partner in crime Dean? IDK ok...this just happened without preparation and planing! Hehee...


End file.
